goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Gurin
Gurin ''(グリン, Gurin)'' is a human/Saiyan hybrid who resides in Goat City. During his childhood, Gurin travelled the world, hoping to master all forms of combat. While he failed at this task, Gurin did gain the grit and raw strength he needed to be a good fighter. Gurin now resides in Goat City, where he has decided to take residence in for the time being. Appearance Gurin is a somewhat tall young man, with a refined, muscular body. His most notable feature is his british racing green-colored hair. Gurin commonly wears a simple blue fighter's gi, with a red belt around his waist, red boots, and red fingerless gloves. His most distinguishable item is the small patch of a flaming skull wearing black, triangular sunglasses that is located on all items of clothing he wears. Its location changes with the clothing. In his basic clothing it is located on the left side of his chest. When he's wearing a tux or such formal clothing is is usually placed on the colar, and while he is wearing a jacket or other harsh weather gear, it is located on the back. Its size also varies depending on the clothing, with it being smallest on the tux and largest on the jacket or other gear. Personality Like most Saiyans, Gurin has a deep love for combat and anything related to it, often challenging random strangers he has just met to a fight to prove his strength. Due to his early travels and never staying in one place, Gurin has picked up what his knows about the world and languages rom various sources, some not entirely reliable. Therefore, Gurin has a very limited worldview, and, most importantly, lacks common sense, leading him to often get himself hurt or in dangerous situations. On the plus side, however, this has given Gurin a thirst to explore and discover new things, making him an enthusiastic, if not fast, learner. Despite this, Gurin prefers to let his brawn, rather than his brain, do the talking, as he has a great passion for finding stronger and stronger opponents. Gurin has a great respect for those who are as strong as or stronger than him, to the point of assisting them or taking them to help if injured, if only for the purpose of fighting them again. History Attacks Gurin's Ki color is initially blue, but later in the series it becomes emerald green. *'Flight '- The result of this technique that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. *'Ki Blast' - A simple blast of energy launched at the opponent. *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense another's Ki. *'Begone! -' An energy wave used by Saiyans. The Saiyan says "I'll kill you quickly" and raises his hand up in the air and creates a small white energy sphere. Then, he fires it in the form of a large energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Transformations False Super Saiyan First gained in his battle against the Saiyans during the World Martial Arts tournament, Gurin initially had no control over this form, but later on gains control and even masters it. This is his most-common transformation when not fighting seriously. Major Quotes Gallery GurinDamaged.png|Gurin damaged in a fight. GurinCombat.png|Gurin in a battle. GurinFSSJ.png|Gurin as a False Super Saiyan Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:False Super Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males